Reflekta
Reflekta (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald and Reba Buhr) is a supervillain who turns people into copies of herself. Reflekta's face is white, and she has hot pink circle markings around her eyes, along with purple lipstick. On the tips of her eyelashes, there are small light green spheres. Her eyes remain copper. Her hair is shiny and pink with light purple stripes, and two twisted ponytails stick upward on each side of her head. She has side bangs, and at the center of the front her hair, there is a white upward almond-shaped eye with a light purple outline and a pink pupil. She wears a pink dress with a collar, light purple stripes around her waist, and eyes like the one on her hair around her puffed sleeves and her skirt. The tips of the collar and the skirt have light pink edging, and her arms and legs have pink gloves and leggings. Her long green fingernails stick out of the end of her gloves, and on the back of her right hand, she has a pink eye design with a black outline, the center being a black jewel that opens up to reveal a small circular mirror. At the bottom of her feet, she has pink thick high heels, and miniature eyes without pupils appear above the feet. As Reflekta, she is proud and vengeful. Because no one ever paid attention to her, she wants everyone to look like her so that she will never be unnoticed again. In particular, she wants to transform Chloé because she prevented her from being in the class photo. Without a second thought, she even transforms people who are nice to her and notice her, including Rose. She is quite vain, constantly telling everyone that they will look better once they look like her and reassures them that they look amazing once they are transformed. Due to this arrogance, she believes her victims like their new looks, when they clearly do not. She is cunning as well, figuring out Ladybug's plan to catch her and persuading a transformed André Bourgeois that she'll turn him back to normal if he tricks Ladybug and Cat Noir into believing he is her. Powers and Abilities Reflekta is able to shoot rays from the jewel she has on her right wrist, which transform people into an identical physical copy of herself. Those transformed by her retain their normal voices and minds, do not have her powers, or their own abilities, and are immune to subsequent hits from her ray. She is implied to be able to reverse the transformations as well, as she says to Hawk Moth that she will take care of getting Cat Noir's ring after, despite having transformed him, and she promises Mr. Bourgeois that she'll turn him back to normal in exchange for his cooperation. She also seems to be able to float, as seen when she jumps around, and she is very strong and fast, quickly throwing away multiple lockers in front of a door in the span of a couple of seconds and breaking free from a basketball hoop around her body. Gallery Reflekdoll.png|Reflekdoll Trivia * Category:Super Villains Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney villainesses Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Characters voiced by Erin Fitzgerald Category:Characters voiced by Reba Buhr Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Disney Villainesses